


Репаро

by halfdeadScorpio



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 17:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8809180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfdeadScorpio/pseuds/halfdeadScorpio
Summary: Криденс знает, что "репаро" работает только на сломанный вещах. Он знает, что это не поможет, но мне равно поднимает палочку, указывает на самого себя и тихо шепчет заклинание, его голос дрожит.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Reparo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8722318) by [aalisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aalisse/pseuds/aalisse). 



> Искренне надеюсь, что перевод не самый плохой. В любом случае, готов принять замечания х)

Криденс не может перестать плакать.

Он сидит в углу маленькой комнаты в чемодане Ньюта и обнимает свои костлявые колени, отчаянно сжимая в руке палочку и пряча лицо в мягкой, теперь немного влажной, ткани штанов.

Он жил в чемодане последние несколько недель, и эти недели он может назвать лучшими в своей жизни. Он не чувствует себя уродом, он не обязан делать что-то, и к нему относятся как к гостю и другу.

И именно поэтому он плачет.

Ему кажется, что ему наконец-то можно жалеть себя, словно его эмоции наконец-то имеют значение и он свободен выражать их. Он наконец-то чувствует, что может быть личностью, а не сломанной бездушной игрушкой, которую, кажется, видели в нем окружающие. Он чувствует себя свободным, но ему в два раза больнее.

Он прятал свои чувства так долго, что так и не научился с ними справляться. И теперь, когда он может показать их, первыми появляются самый знакомые из них — боль и печаль.

Теперь он жалеет, что не может снова запереть их, но для этого уже слишком поздно — плотину прорвало, и ему кажется, что он тонет. Его внутренности словно связываются в узел, и никак не получается вздохнуть, как бы сильно он не пытался успокоиться.

Его голову переполняют обрывки мыслей, но единственное, что он действительно хочет знать: что в нем неправильно, и что люди так сильно хотят изменить. Он знает очевидный ответ, — обскур, — но никому в его жизни не было о нем известно, и они все равно видели в нем чудовище. Он лишь хочет знать, что в нем вызывает такое отвращение. Он хочет изменить эту часть себя, чтобы на него перестали смотреть с жалостью и отвращением. У него даже не возникает мысли, что возможно что-то неправильно с людьми.

Криденсу удается глубоко вздохнуть, его пальцы, сжимающие палочку побелели. Ему в голову приходит мысль, что возможно когда-нибудь он выучит заклинание чтобы все исправить. Чтобы исправить себя. Потом он вспоминает, что Ньют уже показал ему нечто похожее.

Он знает, что репаро работает только со сломанными вещами. Он знает, что это не поможет, но мне равно поднимает палочку, указывает на самого себя и тихо шепчет заклинание, его голос дрожит.

Его пиджак меняется, когда заклинание касается его, но тьма внутри Криденса или его боль никуда не исчезают. Криденс не чувствует себя менее печальным или сломанным, и его накрывает новой волной отчаяния, поэтому он слова прячет лицо в коленях, с трудом дыша и сжимая палочку словно это чья-то рука. Он чувствует себя безнадежным, словно тот факт, что заклинание не сработало, это доказательство, что он умрет чудовищем, и ничто никогда не поможет ему.

Стук в дверь застает его врасплох, и он на автомате поднимает голову, чтобы увидеть стоящего на пороге Ньюта с грязным ведром в руке и нечитаемым выражением лица. Криденс не прячет свои слезы, не пытается вытереть их, встать на ноги и вести себя, будто ничего не произошло. Он просто смотрит на Ньюта покрасневшими глазами, в которых стоят слезы, и какая-то часть его надеется, что маг наконец увидит насколько Криденс сломан на самом деле и, может быть, прогонит его прочь, пока он не успел снова привязаться.

Ньют смотрит не него еще мгновение, потом отставляет ведро в сторону. Криденс выдыхает, пытаясь взять себя в руки и прислушиваясь к звуку шагов мага по деревянному полу. Потом он чувствует, как Ньют садится рядом с ним.

Но больше он ничего не делает — Ньют просто сидит рядом, вытирая руки кусочком белой ткани, и Криденс, раздраженный, тихо желает, чтобы он просто ушел и оставил его снова плакать в одиночестве. Но Ньют не уходит.

— Ты же знаешь, то оно работает только со сломанными вещами, — говорит он наконец, и от этого горло Криденса болезненно сжимается.

— Да, — выдавливает он, хватка на палочке становится крепче.

— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Ньют, и Криденс чувствует, как коченеют его плечи. Он хочет соврать, что пиджак немного порвался, но что-то его останавливает. Он качает головой. — Понимаю, — кивает Ньют.

Криденс не смотрит на него, но он видит-ка руки Ньюта теребят белую ткань. Он ненавидит, когда Ньют нервничает из-за него, но не смеет сказать ни слова, чтобы успокоить его нервозность. Для этого придется лгать, а он не хочет лгать Ньюту.

— Знаешь, ты вовсе не сломан, — говорит Ньют неожиданно. Криденс слегка поворачивает голову к нему. Он удивлен, что Ньют понимает, но не показывает этого.

— Я не такой, каким люди хотят меня видеть, — говорит он тихо, его голос слегка подрагивает. — И все пытаются меня изменить или использовать.

Ньют сжимает губы в тонкую полоску. Он молчит какое-то время, и Криденс понимает что надеется получить доказательства того, что ошибается, когда в голове возникает мысль, что Ньют может просто согласиться и закончить на этом, или вообще ничего не сказать. Иронично, но Криденс чувствует, что его Ньют это сделает, он будет разбит, но в то же время, какая-то его часть сделает все, чтобы доказать им обоим как сильно они ошибаются.

— Ты помнишь гиппогриффов? — спрашивает Ньют внезапно, и Криденс смотрит не него, удивленный, прежде чем снова опустить взгляд.

— Да, — отвечает он.

— Ты можешь представить, чтобы к гиппогрифу относились так же, как к ниффлеру?

При мысли об это губы Криденса вздрагивают в крошечной короткой улыбке.

— Да, — снова говорит он.

— А если ты дашь ему золото и попробуешь погладить его живот, прекратит ли это гиппогрифа в ниффлера? — Криденс слышит в голосе Ньюта улыбку.

— Нет, — говорит он послушно.

— Тогда почему ты думаешь, что люди, относящиеся к тебе как к сломанной вещи, делают тебя ею? — спрашивает Ньют, и есть что-то в его голосе, словно эта фраза значит для него больше, чем он показывает.

Криденс чувствует, как меняются мысли в голове. Это приятно. Он чувствует себя легче, словно на его плечах лежал огромный камень, а теперь его убрали и, когда понимает почему, на глаза снова набегают слезы, потому что это напоминает ему о первоначальной причине его печали — одиночестве.

— Кем мне тогда стать? — спрашивает он дрожащим голосом. — Как заставить людей любить меня.

Ньют снова молчит какое-то время. Потом вздыхает.

— Ты не должен никем становиться. Ты должен быть собой, — в конце концов говорит он, и то, как он это говорит, напоминает Криденсу ребенка, который признает свою ошибку, вслух говоря правила, которые он нарушил. — Один мудрый человек сказал мне однажды, что ты не можешь изменить того, кем являешься, так что можно просто наслаждаться эти. Иначе люди полюбят кого-то, кем ты пытаешься быть, и это будет неприятно.

Криденс кивает. Он обдумывает это пару секунд.

— Что, если я не знаю, кем являюсь? — спрашивает он, взглянув на мага рядом.

— Тогда ты это выяснишь, — отвечает Ньют, и на его лице теперь смущенная улыбка.

Он выглядит искренним и уверенным в том, что говорит, и Криденс хочет чувствовать восторг, потому что ему наконец показали путь. Но не может. Ему кажется, что он увяз в печали и злости, словно эти чувства — налипшая на него гряз, и не хотят его отпускать. И даже если он выберется, она все равно будет на его обуви и одежде, напоминая ему откуда он и заставляя его чувствовать себя так, словно он все еще бесполезная сломанная игрушка.

— Я не уверен, что смогу, — выдыхает он, имея в виду саму концепцию изменения. — Я боюсь, что у меня не получится.

— Ты будешь не один, — обещает Ньют. Он кладет руку Криденсу на плечо, подбадривая. Волна благодарности поднимается в груди Криденса, и он хочет что-нибудь сказать, но Ньют опережает его, — Ты знаешь, какое мороженное нравится тебе больше всего? — спрашивает он.

Криденс отрицательно качает головой. Ньют поднимается и протягивает ему руку, но Криденс не хватается за нее сразу; он не уверен, что хочет куда-то идти вместо того, чтобы просто посидеть здесь и еще немного поплакать.

— Тогда давай выясним, — говорит Ньют, — узнаем, предпочитаешь ты ванильное или шоколадное.

Криденс мгновение смотрит не него. Ньют не улыбается, он абсолютно серьезен, но выражение его лица все равно спокойное. Так что Криденс принимает решение и позволяет себе улыбнуться. Он вытирает щеки и берется за руку Ньюта.


End file.
